


Sweet Dreams

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: Sherlock ABO Bingo Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: Greg called in sick to work, and didn't let Mycroft know. Thankfully, Mycroft knows he needs comfort right now/





	Sweet Dreams

“Gregory!” The name bellowed through the house as the front door slammed shut. Greg winced from his spot in his armchair in the living room. He had been enjoying his quiet afternoon in the large, quiet house, but knew he would have to face the piper eventually.  


“I’m in the sitting room, sir.” Greg called back. He added on the ‘sir’ hoping that it would earn him some brownie points in the ordeal. One look at his alpha’s face as he walked in the room, showed that it didn’t really help at all.  


Mycroft could smell his mate’s distress and unease the closer he got. There was also something else, something he couldn’t quite place. That is, until he took in the flushed appearance of his Omega. Greg was sick. Early stages yet, but definitely feverish, nauseous, and light headed.  


Mycroft stared at his Omega curled up in the overstuffed chair, covered with a large blanket. Taking in the appearance of Gregory, he noticed the slightly flushed cheeks, and the comfortable, loose fitting clothing he was wearing. Mycroft wanted nothing more than to curl up with him, and sit in comfortable silence. But there was a matter to attend to first. Mycroft took off his jacket slowly. Each button slipped through the buttonhole building anticipation. He knew it drove Gregory crazy. Stretching out the inevitable, making him wait. The suit jacket was shrugged off and carefully draped across the back of the nearby highbacked chair. Maintaining eye contact with Greg, he began working on rolling up his dress shirt sleeves. “Do you know why I am upset with you, Gregory?” Mycroft asked calmly, the hint of a threat slipping through to intonate the seriousness of the matter.  


Greg’s eyes were blown wide. Even this simple act of restrained power had him squirming in his seat. “I, uh..” He cleared his throat and tried again. “You are upset with me, sir, because I called out of work today and did not tell you…?” He hoped that was why. Hoped that he wasn’t forgetting something completely different.  


Mycroft nodded slowly. “Yes. You have, as they say, hit the nail on the head. What is our fourth rule? Please recite it for me.” He continued rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt in precise folds until they were just past his elbow.  


Greg swallowed hard. “Rule 4. If there is ever anything wrong, I am to tell you right away. This is because you care about my wellbeing, and wish to help in anyway.”

“Mhm. And did you adhere to that rule today?”  


“No, sir. I was not feeling well at work, and called in sick. I did not call you, and instead came home and preceded to take care of myself. Sir.” He added on quickly, and kept his eyes on the floor. He felt a wave of fever come over him, and was sure his cheeks became flushed.  


He honestly hadn’t felt good all day. When he woke, he had felt slightly nauseous and too warm. He had tried to go into work, but Sally had mentioned how he didn’t look very good. She insisted they could run the division on their own and if they needed anything, they would call him immediately. It hadn’t taken much of her convincing before he caved and went home. He took a brief nap, and then resigned himself to not moving the rest of they day, curled up in Mycroft’s chair, smelling the alpha in the dark leather.  


“I called you at work, hoping to surprise you with lunch. Then I called your mobile. You did not answer at either number. I had to use CCTV to find out where you had gone for the day. I worried about you instead of dealing with the crisis in Croatia.” Mycroft took a deep breath and sat down on the arm of the chair. “I don’t like worrying about you.” He rubbed a comforting hand across the back of the Omega’s neck.  


Greg let the book close on his lap and leaned back into the comforting touch and his eyes closed of their own accord. “I’m sorry for making you worry. I didn’t mean to.”  


“I know you didn’t. But, you still broke a rule. Punishment will be coming for it, but not now. Right now I’m going to take care of you.” Mycroft could tell Gregory was a bit fragile and vulnerable right now. He needed comfort more then anything else. Mycroft put the book and the blanket off to the side and scooped Greg up into his arms. “First a bath to cool you down. You are far too warm. Then fluids, and straight to bed. No complaining will be tolerated from you.”  


Greg curled up closer in his mate’s arms, scenting him for comfort. He could tell Mycroft was still mad at him, but that would be addressed later. “Yes, sir. No complaints from me.”  


When they got to the large bathroom, Mycroft gently set the Omega down on the edge of the clawed tub and began filling the tub with warm water. Thankfully, when Greg had gotten home, he had changed into a soft grey t-shirt and sweatpants for comfort. The items were quickly shed, and piled on the floor.  


Greg was in a bit of a haze the whole time. All he was cognizant of, was that his alpha was home, and he was being cared for. He couldn’t ask for a better situation. A wave of nausea suddenly came over him and he doubled over. Comforting hands held his waist as he recovered and felt lightheaded for a moment. There was a soft voice murmuring something nearby, but he wasn’t focusing on them. Not but a few moments after, he was being set down inside the water filled tub. Mycroft climbed in behind him, magically having gotten rid of his clothing quickly. Greg felt a gentle hand pull him back against a warm chest. His head tipped back, and found a sturdy shoulder to rest on. A soft cloth, damp with warm water from the tub caressed over his skin. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. This was heaven. Or at least, as close to heaven as he would ever get.  


Mycroft felt Gregory melt against him with the attention. Seeing his Omega that content also helped ease his own tension from the day. He bent his head, and tenderly kissed the mating mark on the junction of Greg’s neck and his right shoulder. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg securely and simply held him tightly. “You know I love you, right? I never want you to forget that. Ever.”  


“I am feeling very loved right now, sir.” Greg mumbled back, beginning to fall asleep.  


Mycroft chuckled. “You can’t fall asleep in here. You and I both will get all wrinkly. Come on. To bed with you.” He got out of the tub, and helped Greg out as well, wrapping him in a plush, large towel. “You get in bed, and I am just going to grab some medication and water for you to consume.” He saw the slight disappointment in Greg’s face. “I’ll be right there, I promise.”  


He smiled to himself at how lucky he was that he found his own goldfish in the world. Except, Gregory was much better then a gold fish. He was smart, gorgeous, and could easily hold his own when he wished. Mycroft shook off those thoughts before they could get much further and gathered the supplies.  


When he got to their bedroom, he saw Greg laying on his side on top of the blankets, still wrapped in the towel and about to fall asleep. “Gregory. No sleeping yet. You need to take the medication. It will help you by morning. Come on. Sit up.” He propped Greg up, laughing slightly at the noise of complaint he was hearing. Greg took the pill reluctantly, and gulped down half the glass of water.  


“There we go. Now, give me the towel, and get under the covers. Much more comfortable that way.” Mycroft helped maneuver Greg, and pulled the blankets up over top before climbing to the other side of the bed, and cuddling up behind Gregory. He scented Greg’s neck, noticing his earlier distress was gone, replaced instead with comfort and content.  


“Goodnight Gregory. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
